1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display is a self-emitting element having a light emitting layer between two electrodes. The organic light emitting element receives electrons and holes from a cathode serving as an electron injection electrode and an anode serving as a hole injection electrode and injects the electrons and the holes into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form an exciton. The organic light emitting element emits light when the exciton drops from an excited state to a ground state.
When a scan signal, a data signal, and a power source are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix form, selected subpixels emit light. Hence, the organic light emitting display may display an image.
When the organic light emitting display is used for a long time, characteristics (including a threshold voltage, a current mobility, etc.) of a driving transistor included in each subpixel change. Therefore, life span of the organic light emitting element is reduced due to a reduction in a driving current over time. Various problems including a reduction in the life span of the organic light emitting element, etc. are required to be improved.